


Let Off Some Steam

by messagetoman



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Kiss, M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 06:37:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/messagetoman/pseuds/messagetoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bob Marley once said, "When you smoke the herb, it reveals you to yourself." And whenever Harry and Zayn smoke a joint, Harry's true feelings are revealed to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Off Some Steam

There was something that intrigued Harry about the way Zayn would roll a joint. He loved watching him. The way his fingers worked so precisely, that look of concentration on his face and the way he would glide his tongue across the paper simply fascinated Harry.

Smoking a joint together had become a ritual for the two. Whenever things would get tough and too hard for either one of them to handle they would go back to Zayn’s and roll a fat one.

This ritual had become more frequent within the past two months. Around the same time Zayn and his girlfriend had started having issues. Harry didn’t like to think that was the only reason they had grown closer. He liked to think that Zayn simply enjoyed spending time with him as much as Harry enjoyed spending time with Zayn.

This wasn’t the only time they would hang out though. Harry and Zayn had been friends throughout all of high school and were now miraculously attending the same university. But they were the only ones that would smoke together. It had been that way for the past year.

It had started half way through their last year of high school. The stress of school and realisation that they were about to entire the real world affected Zayn more than he liked to admit. At the start they did it once every couple of months. Then it slowly became every month. Suddenly it was once a fortnight. And by the time they reached university they were blazing up once a week.

But now, now they were having it more than once a week.

_“It’s just to let off some steam mate.”_

Zayn would tell him. But the thing was Harry didn’t have any steam to ‘let off’. It was all Zayn and Harry would go along with it because that’s the way it had always been. He also enjoyed the feeling. It was quite euphoric. The way he would feel light headed after a couple of drags and how he would suddenly forget about all the worries in his life. It was magical.

A light flickered in the corner of Harry's eye and he saw Zayn light up the joint. Zayn placed it against his lips and sucked in the smoke almost desperately as though he needed it in his lungs. He held it in his lungs for as long as he could manage before he exhaled the smoke and let it dance around the small unit he lived in. Zayn outstretched his hand to Harry and offered him the joint. Harry took it and too inhaled the smoke and let it sit in his lungs before he felt the need to cough. 

Almost straightaway Harry's head felt lighter and he felt himself ease; Zayn always managed to get the best stuff. After a couple of drags each, they were both smiling idiotically at one another. 

Harry liked it. 

It was just them two. 

Him and his friend.

His best friend perhaps.

Zayn signalled Harry to come closer to him. Harry knew what was going to happen. They had started doing this since Zayn and his girlfriend started having problems. Harry had also realised they had started smoking more than once a week at that time too. 

So Harry edged closer to Zayn and they were now seated face to face, only inches apart. Harry stared into Zayn's eyes that appeared darker every time he smoked and he saw his own reflect in Zayn's orbs. He could see himself smiling. 

_"You ready?"_

Zayn would ask him every single time they would do this. 

Every time Harry would simply nod, always suddenly feeling like he'd lost his ability to talk. Zayn inhaled the smoke and again motioned for Harry to come closer. They would come close, not too close though, ensuring their lips wouldn't touch and Harry would open his mouth and Zayn would exhale the smoke into Harry's awaiting mouth. 

He could feel Zayn’s cool breath within the mix of the warm smoke. Harry inhaled as much of the smoke as he could and he blew it back onto Zayn’s face. They smiled wider at one another, neither of them moving from their place. The smoke had billowed away now and they were just staring at each other, their eyes locked. Suddenly Harry felt his insides squirm as he stared into Zayn’s brown orbs which were emphasised by his long eyelashes. He couldn’t move from his place and he took this opportunity to observe Zayn’s features (the features Harry had always found so attractive, but never admitted because they were both guys so Harry couldn’t possibly feel anything towards Zayn. And because Zayn had a girlfriend. Even though they were on and off, she was still his girlfriend and she would be in the way always. But there was nothing to be in the way off because they were guys). Harry only ever thought this whenever he was high, as if the drug allowed him to really accept his inner most desires that he was never aware of when he was sober.

After every time they would do this Zayn would always be the one to back away and a little part of Harry would be crushed. But this time, Zayn stayed in the position, they were still only inches away from one another.

Harry wasn’t sure if it was the sound of his heart beating that he could hear or if it was a herd of elephants. He thought it would be his heart because whenever he got high he somehow always pictured African animals. His heartbeat was getting louder and he could feel it pumping away; it felt like a short punches  as though his heart was about to punch straight through his chest.

Zayn edged closer to him and Harry could almost taste Zayn’s cologne; they were that close. Their proximity sent Harry’s heart into overdrive and Harry was certain he was close to death from nerves. He was nervous for many reasons. He’d thought about him and Zayn being more than friends multiple times and he was nervous because it felt like it was about to happen.

And Harry was right.

Suddenly there were lips softly and carefully brushing against Harry’s as if he was waiting for Harry’s approval or rejection. And by God did Harry approve. Their kiss was slow and clumsy, but to Harry it was perfect.

Zayn easily dominated the kiss simply because Harry was lost in it all.

_“…Hates me, she hates me so much”_

Harry thought he heard Zayn say, but he couldn’t really make out anything over the sound of his heartbeat.

Zayn pushed harder against Harry’s lips and a faint whimper escaped from Harry signalling that he had wanted this for a longer time than he liked to admit. Harry opened his eyes slightly just so he could get a glimpse of what Zayn looked like while he was kissing him.

Zayn’s eyes were scrunched up in what seemed to Harry like they were in pain. Zayn’s lips moved needily against Harry’s and he had his hands entangled in the lock of curls.

_“…keep fighting.”_

Harry ignored everything, ignored the mumbled words Zayn said against his lips or the pained look on Zayn’s face or the fact that Zayn was only kissing Harry simply just to kiss someone. But mostly he ignored Zayn’s tears that he could taste on his lips.

Harry wanted to enjoy this kiss. He wanted to take as much of it as he could because unlike Zayn, this kiss meant everything to Harry.

He let Zayn do as he pleased; he let Zayn take complete domination because he knew Zayn needed this more than he did.

_“We broke up.”_

And then Harry could feel the tears become more prominent and the kiss become more desperate and clumsier. Harry was hurting, but not hurting as bad as Zayn.

He realised that this was just another way for Zayn to ‘let off some steam’ and because it was Zayn and because Harry loved Zayn he would go along with it.

**Author's Note:**

> basically zarry is my otp and i love the whole idea of zayn introducing harry to new things and harry going along with it simply because it's zayn and it's what zayn wants.
> 
> thanks for reading :)


End file.
